Get Your Girl
by Only-for-you-910
Summary: Just a one-shot. New Year's Eve party at the burrow. Hermione may finally make a move! Rated T just to be safe. HG/GW pairing, don't like don't read. Mentioned other pairing.


**Hello Everyone! This story takes place after war ends, at the burrow. I have completely disregarded the epilogue and the relationships between Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. Also I'm American so I realize I have slightly different grammar than what is used in the Harry Potter series, so I apologize if I've made a mistake that makes the story hard to follow. Please feel free to point out any major mistakes or give any suggestions. I had this finished yesterday but I didn't get a chance to upload it, but here it is. Happy New Year's everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, because if it belonged to me, Hermione and Ginny would have been coupled :) I only own my imagination!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>It was the first New Years Eve after the battle had been won, and a full-blown party had ensued within the walls of the burrow. After receiving money as an award for their role in the battle, the Weasleys had renovated the burrow, making the place substantially nicer and much more spacious. The burrow had also been decorated for the occasion, making the place look nothing short of spectacular. The walls, once shabby and threadbare, were now in pristine condition and adorned with color changing banners to celebrate the coming of the new year. Streamers hung tastefully about the walls, showcased in a various array of silver, gold, crimson, and sapphire. Enchanted candles floated near the ceiling, much like the ones in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Appetizers and drinks were being served on platters around the room by Kreacher and some of the other elves from the Hogwarts kitchen. Witches and wizards, from all four houses alike, were partaking in the festivities.<p>

Hermione stared across the crowded room, completely blocking out the dozens of people around her, chocolate brown eyes searching for their target. Scanning the room, she had managed to find every Weasley except the one she truly wanted to see. Finally, her eyes were met by a pair of the purest blue. She smiled at Ginny Weasley from across the room. The youngest Weasley returned her smile and started to walk towards her before being stopped by Draco, who had obviously been watching their silent interaction. Ginny flashed Hermione an apologetic smile before turning her attention to what Draco was saying, not wanting to be rude to the newly reformed Malfoy. Draco quickly looked at Hermione and winked, causing frustration and jealousy to bubble inside of her.

"Little prat! He has no right to be talking to my girl." She thought, "But she's not my girl, so I suppose I really can't say anything."

Hermione let out a long sigh, accepting a glass of butterscotch schnapps from a passing tray, taking a big drink and welcoming the slight tingling sensation that the alcohol brought. Looking around the room again, she found that everyone was having a great time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with several members of The Order, Professor McGonagall, and Narcissa Malfoy; George and his girlfriend Angelina were in a secluded corner laughing quietly amongst themselves; And several of her school mates, including Harry and Ron, were laughing and taking shots of firewhiskey. Slightly saddened by the feeling of seclusion, Hermione let out another sigh, turning to go towards the bathroom but nearly running right into Luna Lovegood.

Hermione, shocked by Luna's surprise appearance, began apologizing immediately, "Luna I'm sorry! I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

Luna smiled, "It's quite alright, Hermione." Luna studied Hermione's appearance, causing the Gryffindor girl to feel extremely vulnerable. "What's got you down Hermione?" Luna asked, a serious look present on her face.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to answer. Luna was a good friend but she didn't really want to expose her feelings, though she had a feeling that Luna would get it out of her eventually. Hermione thought for a second, choosing her words carefully, "It's just... everyone is having such a great time with the one's they care about, and I'm here, alone."

Luna thought about Hermione's answer before responding, "Well everyone here cares about you Hermione. But if you are seeking a different meaning of the word, maybe you should tell Ginny how you feel about her."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she was at a loss for words. She stood there speechless for several moments before Luna took the opportunity to speak again.

"You're not so subtle you know," Luna explained, "You tend to stare, especially when you think no one's looking. And the way you look at her is the way one looks at their lover, you're eyes brighten up and your smile impossibly widens; that's not a look one can mistake."

Hermione was still flabbergasted as she thought about what Luna was saying. "Luna if that's true; if I'm so obvious, why is it that you've figured it out, but Ginny hasn't?" She asked the Ravenclaw girl.

Luna's face gave way to a lopsided grin directed at the curly-haired brunette and suggested, "Maybe she already knows."

"Then why hasn't she said anything?" Hermione asked, trying to decide if Luna could be right about Ginny already knowing.

Luna gave a carefree shrug, "Maybe her brain has been infested with Wrackspurts."

All of the credit that Hermione was giving Luna for her insight on the situation had vanished in an instant. She was quickly reminded of how sporadic Luna could be. Not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings, Hermione nodded in agreement, finishing off the rest of the schnapps in her glass.

Seeing that Hermione was out of things to say, Luna offered up another, more logical, suggestion, "Or maybe she's waiting for you to make a move."

Hermione remained at a loss for words, her mouth opening to speak several times but no words escaping. Luna gave Hermione an amused smile as she turned and sauntered off towards George Weasley and Draco, no longer talking to Ginny; the two wizards trying to bewitch several paper dragons to fly around the room. Even though Hermione was unsure of Luna's words, she knew she needed to find Ginny and talk to her.

She began wading her way through the crowd in search of the fiery redhead. She said hello in passing to Neville, Cho, and a few others from school as she frantically scanned the room for any sight of Ginny. Not really paying attention to where she was walking, she bumped in to Harry, causing them both to stumble, but Harry caught her before she could fall to the ground. Hermione regained her balance, before Harry released his hold on her.

"Hermione, what's got you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Sorry Harry. I'm looking for Ginny, have you seen her?" Hermione asked, still looking around the room.

Harry gave her a knowing smile which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette and she smiled in return. "Bout bloody time!" He said.

"I'm not the only one with feelings to share," Hermione told her best friend, nodding her head towards the blond, who was watching her paper dragon breathe "fire" and do flips.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Go get your girl," He said, waving Hermione away.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder and added, "And you go get yours." Seeing Harry nod again, she continued her search for Ginny once more.

She looked at the clock to see that there was only a little less than 30 minutes left til midnight. She needed to find the girl soon, but she wasn't having any luck. Quickly, the witch ran up the stairs to check Ginny's room. She opened the door to find the room completely empty of people. Frustrated that her efforts weren't showing any progress, she marched back downstairs. Hermione had no idea where Ginny could've gone to or why she'd disappear in the middle of all of the celebrations. Hermione was running out of places to look and her hopes were falling fast. She had managed to squeeze through the people and into the kitchen to find yet another empty room.

Disappointment flooded Hermione and just as she was turned to leave, her eyes caught sight of a small, silvery white light floating near the back door of the burrow. As she neared the light, it grew and took the shape of a horse. Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread because she knew the patronus belonged to Ginny. The horse seemed to simply stare at Hermione before it turned around and vanished through the door.

Pushing the door open, she seen that the silvery horse was making a path across the thick blanket of snow and off towards the edge of the yard that she knew overlooked a small valley composed of several snow covered trees and a creek. Hermione followed the patronus through the snow, drawing her coat closer to her body and being thankful that she had worn boots. As she grew closer to the edge of the overlook, she could see the shadowy outline of another person. She knew all too well that the well defined curves of the person belonged to Ginny.

Hermione was now only about twenty feet away from her. Very little light from the burrow reached where they were standing, so Hermione was relying greatly on the light from the patronus to guide her steps to Ginny. When she had nearly made it to her best friend's side, the horse vanished. The stars gave off enough light that Hermione could tell that Ginny had her back towards her and was looking out over the valley. Long red hair cascaded down the young girl's back and Hermione resisted the urge to run her fingers through it. She stood there in silence for several moments, watching Ginny look out into the valley bellow.

"I was afraid you'd never find me," Ginny said, breaking the silence and turning to face Hermione.

The sky above illuminated the redhead's face to reveal a small smile playing at her lips. Hermione's brown eyes met Ginny's. Even in the dark, Hermione could tell that they were the same brilliant shade of blue as always. Hermione walked forward a few more steps, stopping about a foot away from Ginny.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" She asked the younger girl.

"Thinking," Ginny replied, looking from Hermione's eyes to her lips and back again. The glance didn't go unnoticed to Hermione, who mentally contemplated the meaning behind it. Not waiting for a reply, Ginny added, "I wanted to talk to you, and it was way too crowded in there to get a word in."

"Talk about what?" Hermione asked, afraid to say the wrong thing.

"You're the brightest witch of your age, 'Mione. Surely you can figure this out," Ginny said playfully, smiling again.

Hermione elected to ignore the suggestiveness of Ginny's statement for the time being in case she was wrong. Instead she decided she'd prod for more answers. "What did Draco want to talk about?" She asked.

Ginny, although slightly taken aback by the question, had an answer ready, "He was just apologizing for the way he had treated me and everyone else in school. And he wanted to wish me luck."

Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly, inquiring as to what the girl meant. "Luck with what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione could tell that her temper was thinning more and more with each question that she asked. Instead of waiting for an answer, Hermione spoke again, "Ginny do you know why I was looking for you?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "Same reason I wanted you to find me I suppose."

Behind them, the girls could hear the shouts of everyone as the countdown began. **"10, 9, 8..." **Hermione hadn't realized that she'd been outside with her friend for as long as she had.

Ginny's statement had peaked Hermione's interest and the older witch couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from those of Ginny's.

"**7, 6, 5..."**

"Why did you want me to find you Gin?" Hermione finally managed to ask, searching her blue eyes for the truth and finding it easily.

"**4, 3, 2..."**

Ginny didn't answer the question. She didn't have to. Because when the countdown reached "1", Hermione's lips were covering hers. Ginny didn't hesitate in reciprocating the kiss. The girls kissed with a fiery passion that had been kindling for years. Hermione brought her hand up and ran it though long auburn locks as she pulled Ginny closer and deepened the kiss. Ginny placed her hands on the brunette's hips as she parted her mouth, inviting Hermione's tongue to a heated dance with her own. Their tongues slid together repetitively as their entire bodies were pressed against each other. Hermione thought her entire being would explode from the sensations she was feeling. She felt as though her skin was on fire as Ginny's fingertips slid up slightly underneath the hem of her shirt and rested on her side.

Ginny was feeling the same way as her fingertips had ventured past the girl's shirt, and touched Hermione's bare skin for the first time. Her skin was soft, and practically on fire despite being outside in the cold. Ginny instantly wanted to feel more of her friend, but knew that that would be jumping the gun quite a bit. The girls broke the kiss when oxygen became a concern. Hermione rested her forehead against Ginny's and looked back into her eyes, noting that they were a few shades darker than usual, making them more of a sapphire color. Both girls fought to get their breathing back under control, their bodies still pressed together and neither of them breaking their gaze.

Ginny smiled and Hermione followed suit.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," Hermione admitted.

"How come you never told me?" Ginny asked, leaning her head back slightly, but not moving her arms from Hermione's waist.

"I was afraid. I didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to risk our friendship," She replied honestly.

Ginny leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Hermione's lips, causing them both to break out in a smile again. "Do you know how I feel now?" Ginny asked.

"Tell me how you feel Ginerva," Hermione requested.

Ginny kissed Hermione once more before saying, "I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she put her arms around Ginny's neck, "I love you too Ginny, I always have."

The two met for another heated kiss, as their hands tangled in each others hair. Tongues battled for dominance and they pressed their bodies impossibly closer together, leaving no space between them. A moan escaped from the back of one of the girls' throats, although neither knew who it came from.

Ginny broke the kiss long enough to ask, "My room?"

Hermione's lips were back on hers before she replied, "You know it."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand and took off in a run. The new lovers raced through the snow, determined to welcome the new year with a bang!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Coincidentally, 2012 is the year of the Dragon, according to Chinese Astrology and I hadn't thought of that when I put in the part of George and Draco making paper dragons, it just came out that way! Thanks for reading, REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
